User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Washing Machine Drains
__TOC__ Depending on your apartment, you may have a washing machine inside, outside, with a drain pan, just a hole in the floor, or something that elevates your washer so that the pipes have a place to go. Regardless of which one you have, connecting them is easy. Hose Connections There are a good number of different kinds of hoses attached to your washing machine, but all of them can be connected to the drain with relative ease with an Elbow Joint, Drain Cover, Hose Cap, or Putty. Should there be a small hook or loop on the end of your drain hose, that is used to fasten the hose to the drain grill. If there is no hook, then most likely you are supposed to use an elbow joint or some other means to keep the hose in place. Try not to make sharp angles with the hose, it will slow down draining. Elbow Joint A semi-soft rubber joint that will connect the drain hose to the drain trap/pipe at a 90 degree angle, which is usually held in place by a hose band. Drain Cover A plastic or rubber cover used to place over the drain in order to seal the gap between the hose and the drain. Not only does it connect the hose to the drain, but it prevents smells from coming out of the pipe. Hose Cap A silicon or rubber adapter to snugly fit the hose into the drain pipe hole. This is also used to prevent odors from escaping. Putty Clay used for the same purposes as all of the above, but easier to use because there are no measurements needed. Just slap that stuff on and you’re good to go. Risers There are two types of washer risers; ones that give you height and others that give you storage. Unfortunately, there aren’t many out there that will give you both. If you have a flat drain pan, connecting the hose to the drain might be a little difficult because there won’t be space, risers will lift the machine up about 10 cm to make everything more accessible. If the only issue is that the hose is too short, buy an extension, it’s cheaper and won’t require heavy lifting. If you are short on storage space or maybe just don’t want to bend over, storage risers are the way to go. It will normally contain a pull out drawer that you can put your supplies in. Drain Pan These are great to have because if the washer leaks a bit or you get a little sloppy, water will fall into the pan and there will be no water damage to the floor. Some drain pans come with built in raisers to allow the drain pipe to go underneath the machine to save on space. Floor Drain Sometimes apartments are not equipped with a drain pan or any other kind of water protection, but in fact just a drain directly placed on the floor. So long as you ensure that your machine doesn’t have leaks, this shouldn’t be too big of a problem… However, if you want that extra layer of protection you can easily buy one online or at a DIY Home Center. Other Photo Examples Drain Cover.jpg|closed drain cover Drain hose pipe and elbow.jpg|drain pipe elbow connection Words to Know *Adapter アダプター Adaputā *Air Conditioner Putty エアコンパテ Eakonpate *Crack Putty すきまパテ Suki Ma Pate *Drain Hose 排水ホース Haisui Hōsu *Drain 排水口 Haisui Kuchi *Drain Pan 排水パン Haisui Pan *Drainage Trap Elbow 排水トラップエルボ Haisui Torappuerubo *Hole Seal Putty 穴うめシールパテ Ana Ume Shīrupate *Hose Fitting For Washing Machine 洗濯機用ホース継ぎ手 Sentakuki-Yō Hōsu Tsugite *Hose Fitting 継ぎ手 / つぎて　Tsugite *Laundry Drain 洗濯機の排水口 Sentakuki No Haisuiguchi *Washing Machine Tray洗濯機パン Sentakuki Pan *Washing Machine Trap Hose Band 洗濯機トラップホースバンド Sentakuki Torappuhōsubando Category:Blog posts Category:Daily Life Category:JET Blogs Category:Setting Up